


Don't Shoot me, Satan

by shxnju



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, cough cough, did somebody order angst, even if it's just a small spin, i saw a comic where bill was possessing mabel, i'd probably write more if i were more awake, it's literally just the name of the song i'm listening to, it's more mabill than actually mabel tbh, needless to say angst followed, should i even tag mabel for this, the title is totally serious i swear, this is pretty short but i wanted to write it and add my spin, this is the only humor i have atm, when ford came out and it was 10/10 tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxnju/pseuds/shxnju
Summary: Finally, the portal was activated. All of Stan's work - throughout thirty years - had been a success, and his brother stepped through the portal.But that's when the success stopped.Ford could sense Bill Cipher's presence in the basement, and it was connected strongly to the boy with the pinetree hat.And Bill Cipher needed to die.





	Don't Shoot me, Satan

Stanley Pines, along with his nephew and niece, stood before the portal, frozen in awe as they watched.

Energy crackled around them, sparks hitting a wall every now and then as the portal properly shut down. And thirty years too late, at that.

Taking in a breath, Stanford removed the goggles from his face, moving them to rest around his neck.

He recognized the area as his basement – familiar, yet unfamiliar. There were two strangers – children – there, too, which was never a good sign. This room was not something that children should even be slightly aware of. Bill Cipher isn’t-.

He stopped.

Bill.

There was something about them- about the young boy. After having spent all that time fighting him in other dimensions, he had quickly grown to sense Bill whenever he was around.

And right now, that boy stunk of Bill Cipher.

So, he removed his gun from his holster, wrapping his finger around the trigger as he pointed the end at the boy’s forehead.

Killing a child was.. not something he had wished he would ever have to do. But unfortunately, that was the only way to take Bill out. Who knows if he’ll ever get another chance, now that he’s back in his own dimension.

And he couldn’t have that demon just walking around in the physical dimension.

But maybe that was just him trying to justify what he was about to do.

The boy’s – Dipper – eyes widened in horror and fear as he stared up at him, taking a step backwards. “W-Wha-”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brother take a step forward, eyes narrowing as he made an attempt to reach for the gun. “Ford, what are you-”

“Step aside, Stanley,” he said. His voice was cold as he glared into Dipper’s eyes. “I’m only doing what I should’ve done a long time ago.”

He fired.

There was a loud ‘thump’ as his body hit the ground, a pool of blood starting to form beneath him. The walls, which had just recently been struck by the energy of the portal, were now caked in crimson red.

Mabel Pines stared, tears rising up on her eyelashes, and quickly falling down her cheeks in a rhythm.

The portal switched off.

Stan stopped, words failing him, his eyes now locked onto the body – no, _corpse_ – of his nephew. He couldn’t speak. And if he could- what would he say? He spent thirty years trying to bring his brother back, and the _very_ first thing he does is kill Dipper Pines. And _why_? _Why_?

Marching forward, he grabbed his shoulder roughly, forcing him to face him. “What the hell, Stanford?!” He shouted, a mix of emotions swimming in his head and on his face, but pure rage was the clearest. Rage and betrayal. “Why did you- he didn’t do anything! He’s just a twelve-year-old kid, for god’s sake! You-”

“You wouldn’t understand, Stanley,” came the response as he pulled his shoulder out of his grip.

“Like _hell_ I wouldn’t understand! You just shot a kid in front of me- it doesn’t take a dumbass to figure out that you _shouldn’t_ do that!”

There was a small, forced sigh from Ford as he tried to collect himself, keep himself calm. _It was just a child_. But now the universe is safe. _At the cost of an innocent life- an innocent child_. Mo-

A noise caught their attention, distracting them from their argument.

Immediately, Stan recognized it as Mabel. But- something was off about it.

_Yeah, no duh, Stan- she just watched her brother die, of course she’ll sound off_.

At first, it sounded like quiet sobbing.

So, he took a step forward, reaching his arm out to try and comfort her as best as he could in a situation like this. _She’s only a kid, she shouldn’t have had to face-_

It was laughter.

As her voice slowly grew louder, her head raising so that they could see her, and she could see them, it became immensely clear that she was _laughing_.

In front of her _brother’s dead body_.

Giggles came out, sounding like the definition of joy itself, as she brought up her hands, gripping at her hair tightly, as more laughter came out still.

Tears were still rolling, falling over and mixing with the blood stains on her face. It was starting to look like the blood was coming from her eyes- and who knows, maybe it was. She was smiling, a grin that spread from ear to ear, the widest smile he’d ever seen from the girl- and that was saying something.

Her eyes were yellow, with the pupils sharpened like a cat’s.

_Or a demon’s_.

“Ahahaha!” Stanley could see Ford tense from beside him, hands beginning to tremble.

“Oh man, Sixer! Would you look at that!”

Mabel – if it was even her – took a step forward, stopping beside Dipper’s body. With every word that left her mouth, her voice became more distorted, gained more echoes- made it so much more clear that this _wasn’t Mabel_. She stepped on his chest casually, not caring that the blood was quickly staining her shoe. She pressed her heel down, eyes locked with Ford’s.

“ _You missed_.”


End file.
